The market for applications is rapidly growing, but the ability to test applications prior to public release has lagged behind. A new application developer may launch their application to the general public and some users may experience performance issues associated with the application. Performance issues may also arise based on an unanticipated load on the application server when launching the application to the general public. The poor performance of the application may affect the ratings and reputation of the new developer, and may negatively impact revenue and popularity of the new developer and/or application. Additionally, a well-established developer may release a new updated version of their application to the population of existing users of the application. The new updated version of the application may cause performance issues, for example, that were not occurring in the previous version. This may result in a loss of users, negative feedback/reviews, and/or lost revenue.